


The Harvest || h.s

by sugarbabeniall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dark, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Smut, King - Freeform, Love, Mystery, Niall Horan - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Smut, kingdom - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, power, prince - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabeniall/pseuds/sugarbabeniall
Summary: The Harvest - An event that took place annually in the Kingdom of Adwick, where Prince Harry selected one young lady from all over his Kingdom, from the age range of twenty-one to twenty-six, to live with him on his castle. But, what happened once the Chosen set foot in the castle? No one in the Kingdom had a clue.Harry Styles AU





	1. Chapter 1

The light breeze of July blew her hair gracefully, as she slowly walked through the endless fields of the graveyard. Toward the tombstone that she knew so well, the one she has been visiting almost every day since the previous year.

She placed eighteen sunflowers on the ground, one for each year her brother would have lived for. Lena Marrow kneeled down on the grass and caressed the tombstone as a tear fell down her rosy cheek. She wiped it, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Hi Brad," she smiled at the rock with her brother's name, "so it's been one year since you left. You have no idea how much I've missed you. Everyone at home misses you. I see Trina has come too; she left you sunflowers also," she chuckled back tears, as she placed the sunflowers her brother's girlfriend had brought next to hers. "She remembered those were your favorite flowers. She still loves you, you know. And she is doing well, too."

"Our family is in a better economic condition now, thank God. I'm doing good too, you know, coping with your death and everything. Mom is doing so much better right now; she started smiling and helping us with the crops again. We were also able to finally afford our own cow, our cheese and milk are a hit in the market. Ethan just turned two, and he looks so much like you."

"So today's the day of The Harvest, and it's the first year that I must attend to the event. Amelie will help me with my dress and hair. She is so talented for her age. For a fourteen-year-old, she makes the most beautiful dresses ever, people from the High Class buy them from her, so she has helped our family a lot." Lena heard the Cathedral's bells ringing in the far distance, so she quickly said goodbye to her brother and left heading for home.

She walked through the busy streets of Adwick, stopping in her tracks as she saw the castle. Which belonged to Prince Harry, already feeling sorry for the girl that he would choose that night, at the annual Harvest.

The dark, ominous, castle loomed up menacingly above Lena's head. Its skeletal frame reminded Lena of a corpse, as the ones that were rumored to fill the castle; the bodies from the previous Chosen.

There were lots of rumours going around about the Harvest. Some said that the purpose of the Harvest was for the Prince to kill and torture the girl he chooses, that way he let out all the anger accumulated inside of him. Some said that he took the girl to bed and after a night of pleasure he killed her in the morning. Some believed he did it to avenge his dead wife; who killed herself because the power had addled the Prince's mind. So every year on the anniversary of his late wife, Princess Alyssa's death, he chose between every young lady over the age of twenty-one in his Kingdom and took her to live in his castle with him.

But the second the Chosen walked inside of the massive mahogany doors that held all the secrets of the castle, nobody heard anything from her. What happened inside of the creepy, enormous castle that terrified every child in the kingdom was a mystery. And it was Lena's first year in participating in the mandatory annual Harvest, and she and her family could have not been any more scared.

The thought that the Prince could choose Lena to be the Chosen terrified her mother and her father. It was well known that Lena was one of the most beautiful girls in her village, with her grayish blue eyes and delicate features. As a child, she used to have beautiful light brown hair, turned lighter over the years due to endless days of hard work under the sun.

Lena wondered what happened inside of the largest and most magnificent building of the Kingdom, she wondered what the master bedroom was like, or if they had any servants working for the Prince. Was there anyone besides the Prince living there? Did he have pets? Or friends that came from other kingdoms, perhaps?

She stopped staring at the unbelievably huge castle and continued walking to her village. As she passed, she saw little High-Class kids playing with dogs and smiled. Lena loved children, especially her younger brother Ethan, and couldn't wait to have some of her own.

She arrived home and was greeted by her younger sister, Amelie.

"Thank God you're here, Lena." Amelie rolled her eyes; she was a little bit sassy and very mature for her age. "Come on. Get a shower and wait for me in our room. The dress is waiting for you! I can't wait for you to see it!" She said excitedly. "Hurry up."

Lena headed upstairs to the bathroom, which all of her family members shared. She got rid of the dirty rags she called clothes and got into the shower. It was her favorite part of the day. She just stood there with her head down as she watched all of the dirt and sweat from that day being washed away. She felt beautiful, fresh and clean after her daily shower.

Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, before heading to the room she shared with Amelie and Ethan, there the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen was waiting for her.

Amelie was the gifted one in the family. She discovered her ability for sewing and designing dresses when Brad died while trying to clear her mind off everything that was happening. Filling the hole in her heart that Brad's death left.

Lena ran her fingers through the baby pink fabric, "it's so beautiful," she said, almost in a whisper. "Thanks, Am" Amelie smiled and helped Lena into her dress.

"How was your visit to Brad?" asked her mother from behind her as she was doing her hair.

"It was peaceful, as always. Trina visited him earlier, too. She left some sunflowers."

"How sweet of her" her mother smiled. Trina was the daughter of a middle-class merchant. When Brad was sick, she offered to pay for all of his medication and his doctor's appointments, but there was nothing the doctors could do. He died peacefully in his bed surrounded by his family and Trina.

Lena's mom finished her hair, and she looked in the mirror. She smiled and thanked her mom, but her expression soon shifted to one of fear and nerves ran through her body. Her mother seemed to notice the sudden change in Lena and sat next to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will turn out fine. He will probably choose the daughter of a merchant or someone from the High Class." Being as pretty as Lena was, was a huge disadvantage in the Kingdom she lived in. It meant you had a higher chance of being the Chosen and spending your last few days, or God knows what, in the castle.

Lena nodded and sighed. "Where is father?"

"He is still at work. The market will close soon, but don't expect him to come home before The Harvest. Ready to go?" Lena nodded, and they went downstairs, following the crowd of people that headed to the Town Square, where the Harvest took place.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena, Amelie and their mother finally arrived at the Town Square after miles and miles of walking. Amelie hugged Lena, and their mother kissed her goodbye before she approached a handsome blonde man with broad shoulders and a serious expression on his face. A guard of the castle, Lena assumed. Lena introduced herself to the man and gave him her I.D.

The man glanced at the I.D. for a moment, before saying with no emotion on his face, "Over here, Miss Marrow."

He escorted Lena to one of the rows full of beautiful young women waiting for the Prince to arrive, and none of them looked not even a bit as worried as Lena was, that comforted her a little, and she relaxed.

Lena was able to recognize tons of familiar faces on the line, like Willow Van Burden, Trina's sister; or Liza Lincoln, a girl who lived in the same village as her and often accompanied Lena to the river to wash their families' clothes together.

She recognized many of the people in the crowd, waiting anxiously to see who the Prince would choose that year. There was Trina, hugging her father; Mr. Olsen, a wealthy man who always bought cheese from Lena's family's market stand, and a whole crowd of people, waiting. Lena could see on their faces the worry that the Prince would choose their daughter, friend, sister. Those were some of the people who loved these girls. And if they got picked, it will most likely be the last time they ever saw them.

Lena felt empty inside as she saw the faces of everyone in the crowd. She knew how it felt to lose someone you care so deeply about, and she felt for these people.

Suddenly someone grabbed Lena's arm. She gasped and tried to free herself, but the hand wouldn't let go of her. She looked up; it was one of the guards. He dragged Lena into the front row, right in the middle, and she began to feel her heart thumping in her chest, beating faster by the second.

She was on the front row. The Prince's Front Row. Prince Harry didn't often bother to go further than the front row. The most beautiful women were placed in the front row so that the Prince could get a good look of each of them.

Lena was alongside the most beautiful High-Class ladies and daughters of influential people she has ever seen. Girls with beautiful and expensive designer dresses Lena would never even think of being able to afford. Girls who didn't have to wake up every morning at 5 a.m. to harvest the crops that her family grew so that they were fresh to sell at the market, girls who didn't have to work their arses off every day, everything had been just given to them. She was the only peasant on the row. Usually, the Prince didn't even bother to check out filthy peasants like her, maybe that would keep her safe.

Out of nowhere, the bell in the Town Square started ringing, and everyone bowed as two majestic carriages arrived just meters in front of Lena. The gold-encrusted white carriages that were being drawn by white horses. They took Lena's breath away. The coachman opened the door of the first carriage, and the Prince stepped out.

Prince Harry was by far one of the most good-looking young man in all of royal history. He had his perfect brown hair slicked back and with little curls fighting their way out the sides. Lovely plump lips, magnificent smile, dreamy green eyes that penetrated deep into the soul, and the most charming demeanour.

He was elegantly dressed, with white finery that suited him perfectly, and he wore a crown on his head adorned with the most incredible jewels Lena has ever seen. She bowed immediately to the Prince. Prince Harry introduced himself, thanking everyone for attending the event, especially the lucky lady that he had the pleasure of taking to his palace.

The Prince slowly and confidently walked down the steps to the host of women waiting for him. He walked through the rows examining most of them, with a curious look. He had his brows furrowed and a frown on his forehead, showing no other emotion. He walked once again in front of the front row, carefully analyzing each girl.

Lena closed her eyes as the Prince walked by her, and she suddenly heard his footsteps cease. She slowly opened her eyes, just to see Prince Harry looking her over. He scanned her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

The Prince caressed Lena's hair and face, looking directly into her eyes and smiling.

"What's your name, darling?" He asked softly; his tone doing little to make him less intimidating.

"L-lena."

"I'll take her." He smirked, while Lena gasped and the guards grabbed her, holding her tight so that she wouldn't slip free. In the back of the shocked crowd, Amelie shrieked, and Mrs. Marrow fell to her knees, sobbing in shock.

The guards shoved Lena into the second carriage, and locked her in, as she screamed and unsuccessfully tried to open the carriage's door. She gave up after a while and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing quietly as the carriage entered the grounds of the castle.

The door to the carriage suddenly opened, and a frightened Lena stepped out. She was standing in front of the massive doors that led to the inside of the Prince's home, which slowly opened just for her, inviting her in. She stepped inside cautiously.

The castle was just as gorgeous and breathtaking from the inside as it was from the outside. She saw a large diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, fancy furniture and an enormous marble staircase that led to the second floor. But it seemed empty.

"Hello?" She called, her echo bouncing from every wall back to her. "Hello?" She called louder this time. But no one answered.

She kept wandering through the lobby, watching every painting, there were breathtaking portraits of former Kings, Harry's parents, who mysteriously disappeared. Rumor again had it that Harry murdered them. She stopped to gaze at the biggest painting, a portrait of Prince Harry himself.

Lena was suddenly interrupted by someone entering the room. She turned around and saw a little chubby smiling lady with a maid dress.

"Hello, darling." The woman smiled. "My name is Betty. I'm Prince Harry's housemaid. You are?"

"Lena" she replied, taking Betty's delicate hand and shaking it.

"My pleasure, love. So you are the lucky girl the Prince chose, huh?" Lena nodded. "Don't be scared. I'm here to fulfill all your wants. I'll take you to your room now. You have an hour to get ready. The Prince will have dinner with you in the dining room." As Betty talked, she led Lena upstairs, through long hallways and finally stopped in front of a big door. "Here we are," she opened the door to reveal a huge bedroom with a big and what looked to be a comfortable king-sized bed.

"You'll find clothing in the closet. Call me if you want anything, don't hesitate, okay? Tomorrow someone will give you a tour around the castle" Betty smiled and left Lena alone to get ready for her dinner with the Prince.

Lena sat on the bed, speechless, and began to sob quietly. She laid down and cried into her pillow, finally releasing all the tears that had been mounting since Prince Harry stopped in front of her.


End file.
